


In This Time and Space

by kittentaegu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exo Planet Abilities au, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittentaegu/pseuds/kittentaegu
Summary: While observing a solar eclipse, you witness an unusual event. One that changes your life forever.





	In This Time and Space

The skies darkened as you watched the moon pass through the sun’s path of light sent to the Earth. It was an indescribable beauty as you took in the wondrous sight. The beauty of the sun and moon meeting illuminated in an odd but breathtaking red. Then white light around the dark spot that was the moon, Baily’s Beads, they were called, appeared as the moon covered up the sun. As the world fell into the darkness of the moon’s shadow; all the birds ceased there chirping songs. All nature seamed to pause in a collective held breath as the solar eclipse made it’s path over the Earth. Breathless, you watched through your telescope.

You weren’t sure why you felt the pull. For space, for something that felt more home. Never fitting in, combined with your lack of interest in normal things girls your age liked, making it feel as if you didn’t belong to this world. But you knew you always loved the skies. Loved the quiet things, like reading and photography. And you loved a memory of a boy.

You had met an odd but beautiful boy when you were only eight. And you only saw him that once. You couldn’t remember what he looked like, exactly, but he was kind and gentle, quiet. Easily in his late teens or early twenties; it was puzzling to see him standing there with what seemed like old fashioned clothes. They looked like he could have bought them at a store that sold antique clothing, the styles a combination of the 20′s and 30′s.

The boy seemed content to watch as the masses passed by his standing form. Curiosity and amusement alight on his face, he took in the surrounding scene with a faint smile. But you were only observing him. You recalled hearing him murmur to himself how interesting human’s could be. This only added to your own intrigue of this stranger. He spotted you staring at him a moment later, and smiled shyly but sweetly.

The beautiful boy spared a few minutes of conversation, as you waited for your mother to pick you up from practice. And when you saw your mother’s car slowly crawling closer, you bid him farewell politely. He waved and pointed his first to fingers towards you, smiled knowingly and then sweetly waved again. And that was all it took for you to be intrigued for the rest of your life, always wondering where his was and what he was doing at that moment. You weren’t sure what made you think of that boy at this particular moment; but there it was. The memory as a haze set over you, fondly thinking of that time.

As the solar eclipse reached it’s peek over the spot you had been drawn to; an odd sensation built in you. Pausing and paying more attention to your surroundings, the air palpable and tangent, you were suddenly very aware about being out in the wilderness all alone.

The wind picked up and spun around the clearing in which you were set up for the day. It quickly whipped up into a furious frenzy, sending anything not attached or heavy enough flying in every direction. Your hair twisted up into the air and then un-entwined, whipping in the air as you stood in what seemed almost the center of the sudden wind storm. A low noise, almost a hum or thrum-maybe it was both, filled the area. Then it went completely silent at the very moment the wind stopped completely, your hair falling down like a curtain framing a window. It was too still. Too calm. Too quiet. The odd sensation grew, and in a sudden panic, you darted to collect your things to run away from this place. Yet you found you didn’t really want to leave, even if you thought you should.

A sudden blast of light and a crack of thunder hit you out of no where, stopping you in your tracks. At first you thought you’d been struck by lightning, but the sky was clear for miles. And there wasn’t any pain as result from whatever happened. A high-pitched whining reached your ears, the thrumming-humming sound slowly grew again, getting louder and louder, then stopped altogether again.

You blinked bright spots out of your eyes and looked wildly around you, not sure what was happening. But you knew it wasn’t normal, even for a solar eclipse. Seconds into scanning the area around you, you spotted them. A grouping of boys laying on the ground a few yards away, perfectly still. Stunned and concerned, you didn’t stop to worry about yourself. You staggered over to them and checked them one by one. All were unconscious, and all were devastatingly beautiful.

The eclipse was ebbing now, and as it did, in the last remaining moments of darkness, symbols glowed faintly in varying colors on their arms or hands. As soon as the eclipse was just about over, and as the Diamond Ring sparked light, beginning the sun’s usual light to return; you reached down to one of them to feel their hand, glancing your fingertips over the symbol on it. An odd buzz shot through you, before a snap of electricity zapped from your hand to your chest, then to your head and back to your chest again. A dizziness set in, your eyes dimming as your head spun. Light as a feather, as you felt; your weight crushed your legs, suddenly giving out beneath you as you blacked out, collapsing next to the boy you had just touched.

 

“Maybe she was sent with us?” A soft, kind voice near by you asked. You were slowly gaining consciousness, but still couldn’t move or open your eyes.

“I’ve never seen her before. And I think they wouldn’t send someone without telling us.” A deeper voice, warm like melted chocolate and caramel, said.

“I agree, they would tell us if they were sending a girl.” This one sounded somehow like someone in charge, an authority to his voice evident.

“Hey look, there’s stuff strewn about everywhere.” The voice of this boy was higher, and the slightest bit winy.

“It looks like earth stuff, right?” A soft, quiet voice like a whisper of wind asked. He was closer than the other voices, and it seemed like he was trying to be more quiet.

“Yeah. It’s earth stuff. So she must be an earth girl.” A much deeper voice rumbled from farther away.

“That’s why she’s still unconscious then?” The wind like voice asked, coming even closer.

“Maybe. Did anyone see her before she got there?” The authoritative voice questioned this time. There was no verbal reply. A soft, not too warm or cold hand brushed over your forehead and down the side of your face. Then a light pressure at your wrist.

“She seems perfectly alright besides not waking up yet. Maybe she was here when we arrived and went into shock or something?” This voice was much closer than the rest. He was right next to you, so close to your face. In fact, you were faintly aware he could be holding you in his arms by the direction his voice was coming from. Then the words he had said struck you. Was that what happened? You were in shock?

“We can’t leave her here.” A bright and higher voice stated. It was less whiny, but you were sure it was the same guy that had sounded so earlier.

”We also can’t just walk her into a earth hospital.” Authoritative boy was speaking again.

“Let’s take her with us. We can set up temporarily and help her. Them we can move on from there. We need to find the others.” The first voice spoke up again.

“What if we can’t?” A worried voice asked, pained.

“We’ll just take it a day at a time.” The chocolate voice replied.

“Baek, stop playing with her hair.” One of the voices lightly chastised in an amused tone. A soft, warm and bright chuckle sounded near your ear.

“She’s pretty to begin with, but the lights are adding to it, yeah?” A voice from about the same spot as the beautiful laughter mused. Baek they called him. He sounded warm and bright, caring. You felt feathery touches to your hair, then a cupping of your face, and an unusual but comforting glow seeped in through your closed eyelids.

“She is, and, yes, they look beautiful.” The one closest to you agreed. “I wonder if she can hear us.” he added. You wanted to answer them, wanted to see what the one called ‘Baek’ looked like. Sure you’d seen him earlier, but you didn’t see them in connection to any names. His was the first you heard. Another light touch to your forehead.

“Is she really alright?” The deepest voice asked, worried.

“She’s more responsive now. Maybe she’ll wake up soon.” Said the one you now could tell for sure was holding you in his arms, cradling you on the ground. He was so close his breath fell on your exposed neck.

“How did she get here anyways? It’s far. We were dropped here on purpose as to not get any attention.” That soft first voice you’d heard wondered.

“I don’t know, but it’s curious.” The chocolate voiced boy answered.

“Do you see that?” The boy holding you suddenly asked in surprise and curiosity. Pressure at your hand.

“Can’t be. Is it?” The one that sounded like wind added in disbelief, but hope.

“It’s too light to tell.” The one who’s arms were around you replied.

“What would it mean if it-” The rumbling deep voice came closer.

“We’ll get there when we get there.” The authoritative boy cut the other boy off gently, but firmly. His sentence hung there, fading with weight.

“I wish she’d wake up. I want to see her eyes.” A pouty sounding Baek interjected before sighing longingly. He was much closer to your face than even before. With his voice, his wish; your lashes fluttered. Gasps from several directions froze you with embarrassment. Another light brush of your hair. And then your eyes fluttered open. All you could see were brown eyes alight with a bright luminescence, filled with warmth and kindness. Curiosity and playfulness grew in them as they stared back into your own eyes.

“Hello there, what’s your name?” He mused. It was the voice of the boy named Baek. Heat flooded your face, and he chuckled softly as he watched your reactions to him. “I’m Baekhyun. And I would very much like to know what your name is, too.” He murmured. Taking a deep slow breath in through your nose, trying to find your voice again; all you could do was wonder how he was so beautiful.

“Y/n. I’m y/n.” You quietly replied, finally finding the ability to speak. His smile widened, and it was as bright as the sun. His laugh was a bubbling brook lit with the summer’s ray’s. Lashes briefly concealed his lovely eyes as he scanned your face, before they were on yours again, his lip caught between his teeth.

“It’s nice to meet you, y/n.” And then his face was coming even closer. And that was the last thing you saw before fainting again.

 

The next thing you knew, you were opening your eyes to a whole other setting. It was dark-almost as dark as the eclipse had been. You sat up slowly, looking around you. Mostly to see where you were; but also to see if the boys from the clearing were there as well.

Tiny soft glowing sparks of light flitted about the corner of the room, falling and cascading slowly in a soothing motion, until they hit the floor and disappeared. Another set of sparks started higher and repeated the same pattern. Just barely visible from the latest round of flecks sparkling around him; Baekhyun’s beautiful features glowed with the lights given off from the them.

A sound, cracking and faintly screeching as if ice were forming and spreading quietly from the other side of the room, brought your attention to another boy. Faint lights flickered near him, making it possible to just make out handsome features and big eyes set on an icy square in his hands. Next to him, a spark of electricity zapped between another boys fingers, that disappeared as he sighed.

“I’m bored.” His voice whined. The boy with the ice chuckled and glanced at him affectionately.

“We have to wait here.” He reminded the other. You looked back over at Baekhyun, who was now trying a new pattern of lights. Who were these boys, and what were these boys? Normal human beings couldn’t do the unbelievable things you were witnessing.

“You’re awake again.” A gentle voice suddenly beside you startled you. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” The room slowly lit up once he’d mentioned you were alert. The growing light revealed a handsome boy, who smiled warmly down at you as he held out a cup of water.

“Thank you.” You said as you took it gingerly, insecure by the sudden attention from the many pairs of eyes in the room.

“No problem, y/n.” He replied. This sounded like the same boy that seemed in charge. “I’m Suho, by the way. You’ve met Baekhyun,” Baekhyun’s musical humming of a chuckle broke in to Suho’s introductions. “That’s Jongdae” Suho continued. The boy named Jongdae waved at you.

“I’m Xiumin.” The boy with ice in his hands added, introducing himself.

“W-who are you all?” You asked without meaning to, the curiosity getting the best of you. They exchanged looks amongst themselves.

“That’s not something we can discuss or tell right now. I’m sorry.” Suho apologized.

“You seem to trust us, though?” Xiumin noted. You shrugged and took a sip of the tepid water.

“I don’t know why, but I feel more at ease with all of you than I do with anyone I know. I somehow feel I can trust you all.” They stared curiously for a moment. Then Xiumin reached forward and lightly touched your cup. It cooled in your grasp. He nodded at it, indicating to take another sip. It was much cooler, and as good as fresh spring water.

“Better?” He asked, to which you nodded shyly. “This stuff doesn’t freak you out?” He inquired.

“Again, I don’t know why; but it looks natural for you, so I trust it and feel comfortable.”

“Yixing said-” A new boy literally appeared out of thin air right in the middle of the living room-talking the second he appeared as if he were already into his sentence before popping into the room-, causing you to scream. His eyes went wide as he froze in place. Baekhyun and Jongdae chuckled.

“Sorry, don’t mind Kai, He does that way too frequently.” Suho said in a soft voice to you, but he gave a warning look at the new boy, Kai.

“What did Yixing say?” Xiumin asked, concern in his eyes. You calmed suddenly and Xiumin glanced curiously at you before looking back at Kai.

“He said he’ll be here in a few hours. He checked the site and also tried to make contact with the others.” Kai informed.

“Did he-“ Jongdae started.

“With no reply.” Kai sighed before Jongdae could even get the question out of his mouth. They all looked sad. Suddenly feeling as if you needed to console them, you hopped up and set the water down. You hugged the first boy you could reach. It was Xiumin. He was a bit cooler to the touch than most humans, but still warm. He hesitated before finally patting you sweetly on your head with a tiny smile. Before you could turn towards anyone else; Baekhyun was there in front of you, reaching out towards you.

“Me next, me next!” He enthused in a cute manner. You couldn’t help but feel affection for him. Holding your arms out towards him, he fell into your embrace and cuddled into you, burying his face in the hair at your neck. He was warm and soft and cuddly and you liked holding him more than you thought you should. After that hug was over, you hugged an apologetic Kai, still feeling bad for startling you. He was warmer and felt solid, like gravity, yet like a balloon that could float off at any moment. Jongdae felt like a ball of energy, electricity tingling your skin and hair, raising the tiny hairs over your body in a pleasant way, like when going on a roller-coaster for the first time. Last, you hugged Suho. Suho was smooth and like the oceans calmness gently taking your cares away.

A boy, thin and tall, with broad shoulders strode over towards you. You’d not noticed him until that moment.

“This is Sehun, our youngest among us.” Suho stated adoringly as the boy named Sehun waved shyly but still serious. He didn’t take a turn hugging you like the rest. You wondered why, but it didn’t offend you, figuring he was merely too shy.

A door banged closed and a boy rounded the corner and headed right for you. He hugged you, as if he’d seen the others hugging you. But it seemed more like it was something he was used to and did all they time with you. He was intangible but calming in even more a healing way then Suho. You felt revitalized hugging him.

“This is Yixing.” Baekhyun beamed. It was clear they all adored him. Yixing smiled and patted your cheek.

“Chanyeol is just finishing the food then he’ll be inside.” He informed. He looked down at you affectionately.

“What can you do?” You asked him, curiosity getting the better of you again. He laughed sweetly. Xiumin formed a sharp, tiny spike of ice and sliced his finger with it. A gasp pulled from your lip as you tried to hurry closer, but he held up his other hand to stop you.

“This is in answer of your question.” He calmly told you. You watched as Yixing placed his hand over Xiumin’s finger. A soft glow, different than Baekhyun’s, hid the cut from sight. When Yixing pulled his hand away, miraculously, Xiumin’s finger looked as if nothing had even happened.

“That’s amazing!” You enthused. Yixing smiled shyly, humbled. The door closed again, all eyes going to the doorway the person was headed towards. This must be the boy named Chanyeol. At least, you assumed that this was Chanyeol. A very tall boy strode in with casual confidence and set the food down on a table near the area Baekhyun had been sitting earlier. He was very handsome, and had unreal beauty. He truly looked as if he belonged to another world, almost fairy like. Part of you wondered if that was what they were, fairies. And it was easier to think he was from another world than the rest. The boy stopped as he spotted your tiny frame surrounded by the others and smiled widely at you with an impossible amount of teeth.

“And here’s Chanyeol.” Baekhyun happily chirped. Baekhyun turned back to you with a sweet smile; but as he watched your reaction to the newest boy you met, he reached for your hand as he glanced between the two of you. A slight pout was forming on his face.

“And what can you do?” You asked, all too excited to find out what the next ability would be. He smirked mischievously at you.

“You sure you want to find out?” He teased, deep voice playful. You nodded enthusiastic. He smirked more and lifted his hand palm up and curled it in a loose claw like pose. In his hand, a sudden blaze lit up in a tiny ball, the flickers casting shifting shadows about the room. Chanyeol held it closer, your eyes glued to it for a second before you looked up into his eyes. He winked boldly, causing you to blush.

“How do you all do it?” You asked, glancing from boy to boy.

“It’s…” Baekhyun started but paused, he looked nervously at the floor, then his eyes went to Suho.

“Something you can’t tell right?” You smiled and Baekhyun returned your smile, appreciative of your unusual alright-with-it understanding.

“Maybe we will tell you. Someday.” He said as his eyes held your gaze. There was that luminescence again. He seemed to almost glow as he shyly stared deeply into your eyes. Subconsciously, he took a step closer and reached for you again. He’d said it with such surety and hope, as if he were hoping you would be able to stay with them. You liked the sound of that. More so that you might be with them for a while than finding out who they were and where they’re from. As curious about them as you were; you really felt drawn to them and like you just, fit.

“For now, let’s eat.” Kai added in. He rubbed his stomach as it started growling. Kai’s face filled with embarrassment before laughing cutely about it.

“But Soo…?” Xiumin asked. He was clearly concerned over the only other boy from the clearing you’d not been introduced to yet.

“He’s eaten, he went out to try to contact the rest.” Chanyeol informed. And with that they fell into silence. The pain on their faces was palpable in the air. Something stirred in you, pushing you to help them in any way you could in such a moment. You bounced about to cheer them up and tugged on Baekhyun’s and Xiumin’s hands as you headed for the food.

“Let’s eat and then play a game!” You suggested excitedly, hoping it would somehow lift their moods. That distracted them enough. All of you grabbed food and ate as you discussed the many games you could play together. Suho and Baekhyun seemed especially appreciative at how easily you defused the sad and tense atmosphere. And it was then and there that you promised yourself that you would stay with them as long as you could. You would make it your personal mission to ease and sooth them the best you could whenever they needed it.

 

After dinner, they excitedly gathered outside for a game you’d never heard of. Baekhyun explained it was from where they were from as he bounced over to his position. You only watched at first, too unsure to join in without knowing how to play. Quickly you realized it was a game very similar to badminton. Not knowing how to play that either gave reserve to joining still, but Chanyeol gripped your wrist gently and pulled you over to his team.

Chanyeol was very easy to get along with, and he made you feel important and beautiful. He was always caught staring at you, and almost always some form of a smile graced his face. It was almost like he didn’t know how to not smile. You enjoyed the attention, not used to it in the least. But over the course of the next few hours, it started making you uncomfortable. Not that Chanyeol himself made you feel that way; but rather, it was the expressions on Baekhyun’s face as he watched the two of you. At first he was pouty, then disgruntled, and by the end of the evening, he was down right grumpy. This seemed something they didn’t see from him often, as you glimpsed both Xiumin and Yixing on several occasions looking at Baekhyun confused and worried.

You knew you needed yet again to diffuse the situation. You just didn’t know how this time. Partly because you weren’t sure what was in fact causing Baekhyun’s mood and behavior, and partly because you were worried it was indeed a result of your seemingly closer relationship with Chanyeol.

During a pause at the end of the latest round, and as Yixing had you sit on his thigh-you’d been injured by tripping over your own uncoordinated feet, falling onto a tiny rock and cutting your hand as you tried to break your fall-; Chanyeol and Baekhyun were switching sides again. As they passed each other, Chanyeol muttered something to faintly to hear that far away. That’s when Baekhyun all but snapped. He froze in place and glared up at the taller boy defiantly, and you had to remind yourself it was Chanyeol that had the ability of fire, not Baekhyun. This reaction caught Chanyeol off guard as he spun to face his friend head on, eyes surprised.

That was it, you needed to get over to them. Yixing didn’t cooperate, however, holding you in place until he was done tending to your wound. The second he let go of you, you were hurrying over to the two boys facing each other down.

“I honestly didn’t know it was a problem, Baekhyun. You know, you could have said something earlier.” Chanyeol was saying, irritated but calm.

“I hadn’t been given the chance to yet. But you could have easily enough read my emotions if you were looking anywhere but y/n.” Baekhyun’s anger was calm but heavy.

“The girl isn’t yours alone, Baekhyun. She’s grown enough to make her own decisions, too. So what if we flirt?” The taller boy defended.

“‘The girl’?!” Baekhyun’s voice rose an octave. “She is not even a girl anymore! She’s a woman. And of course she can choose for herself, in all of this. And ‘the girl’ has a name. It’s y/n. Quit acting like this is another of your games and treat her with respect and dignity. And before you say that you are; let me remind you of what happened the last time you said so.” Chanyeol’s eyes widened further and brimmed with fear, regret, agony. Baekhyun regretted bring this up immediately, but it was too late. Chanyeol slowly started to back away from him, just as you reached them.

“Yixing is all done!” You tried to brightly announce to them, holding your hand up and out so they could see it. Baekhyun tried to smile, but it faltered.

“That’s great, y/n. I’m glad you’re not in pain anymore.” Baekhyun said. But there was a weight in his voice, the cheerfulness you had already grown accustomed to a faded echo of itself. Chanyeol continued backing away from the spot.

“Chanyeol, let’s hurry and start another round! I’m sure we can beat Xiumin’s team this time!” You stepped in his direction, but his hands shot up defensively as he shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it. Biting his lip and shaking his head one last time, he then turned and ran off into the woods.

A clap of thunder boomed as an evening storm approached. Everyone called for Chanyeol, but he didn’t answer, nor did he come back.

“Where’s y/n?” Suho asked in frightened realization that you were no longer close by to the spot you’d been in the last time he’d seen you.

“Y/n?” Jongdae called, voice strained. But you had already made up your mind, and where completely out of sight to them. You had to find Chanyeol. After all, it was your fault he’d run off in the first place. This wouldn’t have happened if you had not flirted back with him and enjoyed his attention so much.

“Y/n?!” Baekhyun’s panicked voice almost made you stop and change course. Almost.

Ten minutes into the search, you heard sobs over the roaring thunder and patter of approaching rain. Darting around a grouping of trees, you saw him. He was sitting on the ground, head in his hands as each tear rocked his body. Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice your appearance near by, and still even when you sat beside him. It wasn’t until you hugged yourself as much as you could around his, in comparison, massive frame with your small one. His head shot up, eyes beholding your presence there with him. Chanyeol looked awful. Whatever brought this on, whatever he was feeling was gut-wrenching to witness. You watched as his eyes glanced over how you were holding him, and for a second, you thought he was ok with it. But then his eyes dimmed and his jaw set. Chanyeol pulled easily out of your embrace.

“Chanyeol-” You started.

“No. I already feel bad enough. I don’t want you to regret this. I don’t want to upset Baekhyun further. I don’t want the others to worry about you. And I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice broke on the word ‘hurt’, and more tears brimmed and fell over the ridges of his eyes. Reaching for him slowly, a warning look given to him, you held him again, insistent.

“Let me, Chanyeol. Let me.” Was all you said. Though he weakly tried to pull away, he gave in, for whatever reason. He actually allowed you to hold him this time. The two of you stayed that way as the storm rolled on above you. Raindrops quickly turned to a downpour, and soon you both were drenched. Curiously, no lighting or thunder hit anywhere near you or the direction of the house.

It took half an hour, but they found the two of you, still huddled up together. Chanyeol’s tears still mixing with the drops of precipitation on his face. It was Sehun whom found you first, pausing upon seeing you to call to the others.

“They’re over here!” He softly yelled to the rest, the wind carrying it back towards the way he’d come. The wind calmed as he made his way over to the two of you. Kai rounded the trees next and then popped next to you, stooping to check on you. The rain cleared, but the storm could still be heard just outside of the area you were comforting Chanyeol. Suho came next, worry turning to relief as he spotted the two of you. Kai was checking your forehead as Yixing came in a hurry towards you, replacing Kai’s hand with his own.

“She’s alright, no signs of weather taking a toll on her yet.” He then checked Chanyeol. His mouth turned down, displeased. “Chanyeol needs some rest out of the rain. I think it’s reacting oddly with him.” And even you could tell the difference yourself. Chanyeol’s once almost blistering body heat was now much cooler than your own. Yixing nodded at Kai, whom helped Chanyeol up before they disappeared before your eyes. Yixing squatted to pick you up, but Sehun was the one who lifted you into his arms. He held you easily as if you were a leaf; a comforting and warm breeze like a blanket surrounding the both of you.

The whole way back, Baekhyun kept an easy stride next to Sehun, but he would never look at you directly. Occasionally, you would turn your eyes to look behind Sehun at Suho and Yixing discussing something quietly; and only then did you see Baekhyun look more purposefully at you. He looked sad and like he lost his bestfriend. Without realizing, and unable to help yourself; you held your hand out to him as the trees thinned into the yard of the house. He ignored it, but his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed with effort. Sighing, a bit impatient, you glanced at Sehun to get his attention. Sehun curiously blinked down at you, and when you nodded your head to indicate Baekhyun, he seemed to get the message. He stepped closer to Baekhyun, just enough for you to brush your hand down Baekhyun’s arm. He finally looked right at you, pausing, stunned at your insistence of contact. He quickly kept pace again, though, and he let you slide your hand down the rest of his arm as he raised his hand up for you to hold.

Was it just you, or was it getting brighter again, even in the storm. You smiled shyly at Baekhyun and his answering smile lit up his face. Not only that, but it seemed like the world was suddenly all bright warm lights and sunbeams. Baekhyun let you hold his hand the rest of the way, until Sehun set you down in a chair in the house.

“How is Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked Yixing the second he emerged from a room. How had he beaten you back to the house? He was right behind Sehun the whole time, wasn’t he?

“He’s resting. I helped him fall asleep, but his dreaming state seems troubled still. He’ll be alright. He just needs some time.” Yixing assured. Baekhyun looked guilty again. Tugging his wrist, you were determined that he not let this mood slip further down.

“Hey, Baekhyun, he’ll be alright.” You tried to comfort.

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun shook his head morose. “I shouldn’t have said that. Should never have brought it up again. I let the worst of me get the better of me in that moment. I spent countless days and nights, months helping him through that pain, helping him put himself back together. I stayed with him all that time and helped him move on and forgive himself, to just undo it in a moment of weakness and anger. I shouldn’t have let my insecurities and jealousy get to me like that. And now, we all have to live with the result.” He pulled his wrist free and walked to the room where Chanyeol was sleeping.

“He’ll come back around, don’t worry.” It was Kyungsoo, to your surprise, that consoled you. He sat next to you and placed his hand faintly on your shoulder.

“But what if he doesn’t?” You whispered, feeling a part of you breaking off of your heart. The boy you knew as Kyungsoo by the heart-shaped lips the others had told you about, smiled warmly before turning serious.

“I wont lie. It will be tough. What Chanyeol went through. What we all have gone through. It was dreadful things we experienced. But we got through, still. Baekhyun may keep some distance for a little while; his duty and loyalty to Chanyeol will drive him to care for him first before himself. But I suspect that your presence will change the order in which his nature will direct him.” You looked at this newer boy, not even officially introduced, but he was so kind and seemed wise, and you somehow felt comforted by him.

“What do you mean, though? ‘Change the order of his nature’?” You asked, confused. Kyungsoo gave a soft laugh.

“I’m not sure it’s my place to say. I might have said too much already.” His chocolate voice brightened, a bit amused at himself. “But I will say, that if I am right, you will find out soon enough.” He patted your shoulder and stood. “Oh, by the way; I’m Kyungsoo. It’s nice to finally meet you awake.” He smiled bemusedly and then headed for the kitchen.

“You met Kyungsoo, I see.” Sehun lightly laughed as he walked over to you. He took the seat Kyungsoo had just vacated and wrapped his arm around you. “He likes you like the rest of us, I’m glad.” Sehun added with a nod to himself.

“Sehun, did you hear any of what he said? I don’t understand what he was talking about, or what he meant past the part about how Baekhyun feels bad.” Tapping your toes absentmindedly on the floor, you tried fruitlessly to figure any of it out yet.

“Ah, he means well. He did say a bit too much, though, and it’s good Suho didn’t hear him.” Sehun chuckled. “But, I think he’s right. And I’m sorry, but he’s also right that you need to find out without us interfering or telling you out right.” He said in a more serious tone. Suho exited the room that Chanyeol was in, and came over tiredly rubbing his hands together.

“We should all try to rest. Sehun, can you escort y/n to her room?” Suho asked in exhaustion. It made your eyes feel droopy. Sehun nodded and helped you up to your feet, before pulling you to a room opposite Chanyeol’s.

“Oh,” Xiumin chirped as he saw you enter the room. He was lounging on one of two beds.

“Suho said this was her room, sorry Xiumin.” Sehun apologized. Xiumin sat up and gathered his things.

“No problem. Suho and Baekhyun will likely take turns with Yixing to watch over Chanyeol; so their beds are free. I’ll just go sleep in one of their beds.” He said as he walked past you. You gave an apologetic smile, to which he chuckled and ruffled your hair. Faintly, as he left the room, he muttered that it was worth it to have you there. You were sure he hadn’t intended for your ears to pick up his words, though.

Sehun then left you with a large paper bag from a department store, closing the door soundly behind him.

“Lock it.” He called through the wood frame, causing a giggle to rise from your chest. You knew you should, you knew he said it as a precaution; and though you trusted them, you knew he was right. You locked the door and turned your attention back to the bag. It was filled with clothes and get ready things. A note pinned to a smaller familiar looking bag-one that had you blushing at the mere thought that one of them had not only been in it, but bought you something from there-read in hurried writing:

“I had the girls at the store pick everything out and bag them; I didn’t touch anything or even look. I simply said the aprox sizes and styles I thought might be your type. I hope I guessed right-K”

Shyly biting your lip, you looked inside the bag. Pretty undergarments filled it to the brim. He had-to your simultaneous relief and embarrassment-, in fact guessed close enough to tie you over until you could pick things out yourself. Or if you went home to get your own things would be even better. Underneath that bag, was a set of lovely pajamas. They were comfortable and modest, to your further relief. You could even wear these around the boys if you wanted.

You placed everything but the pajamas back inside the bigger bag and set it aside. Quickly, you changed into them, then crawled into bed. But you were unable to sleep. Your mind swirled with the events of the day. The sudden appearance of these strange but wonderful boys, eclipsing the eclipse-which you’d been certain would make your year, before meeting them. How they all made you feel. How Baekhyun made you feel. How Chanyeol made you feel. The way it seemed to tear a rift between the apparent bestfriends. Your consoling Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s hand in yours, his smiling face. And last but not least, and what you thought over the most: Kyungsoo’s puzzling conversation with you. Even thinking of it through most of the night; by morning’s light, you were no where closer to figuring out what he had been saying. You wondered if you’d ever figure it out on your own as he and Sehun seemed sure you would.

You sighed as the birds started chirping with the rising of the sun. Wanting to try to sleep, yet again; you nestled under the covers in hopes of finally reaching sleep. Nothing you tried helped, so eventually you gave up and lay there, watching the suns rays make a path through the blinds across the room. It was as if your were holding your breath, waiting to hear if the boys were awake yet. The second you heard them, you would get out of bed to greet them, along with the day. Along with this new life you were starting with them. You could feel it. It was just the beginning.


End file.
